Akatsuki Village
by Lhyme
Summary: Full summary inside. Don't forget to give a review and favorite the story if you like it. :3


**Full Summary: Candis Vidranna had only hoped for the best, but when she found out that her mother lied to her about her real father, she went mad. After the death of her mother and step-father, she left Sunagakure with only little clues to her whereabouts. Lhyme Akori thought she had the easy life with her oldest cousins to protect her, only to stop short when Candis left, leaving her to believe something that she would never expect to happen: Candis had joined the Akatsuki. Why? She doesn't know and that's what she is hoping to find out. The Akatsuki had only allowed two new members to join but only to be forced into exile after the girl's grandfather started tracking them. That's when they decided to come together and created the Akatsuki Village for people who had lost their homes, families, or had high criminal status. **

**A/N: I tried not to spoil the story too much but yeah. The summary is a bit better then the original. As for the family tree of Candis Vidranna and her cousin, well, you will have to guess who's who. :) Thank you and please give me a review so I can continue the story. ^^; **

**-Candis. **

* * *

Sitting on her bed, she stared outside her bedroom window, lost in thought, as she mindlessly flipped a kunai in her right hand. So much has happened in her life that she couldn't bear to watch the people in Sunagakure, happily doing their daily tasks. She thought about the day her oldest cousin left the village. She had stopped by to tell her something important before she ran off and it had been a confusing time after that. She shut her eyes as she tries to remember the day. It was a sunny, yet calming day when her and her parents heard a knock on the front door. They were eating at the table and all three froze when the knocking became louder and more anxious. Lhyme had got up and ran to the door, scared that something must have happened to her grandfather. When she opened the door, she saw her cousin standing with bloody clothes and her backpack. Her headband was tied tightly around her forehead that it, too, was covered in blood. Lhyme didn't see any cuts on her and came to realize that it was not her own.

"Candis, what-"

"Lhyme, don't you worry about me," Candis said, cutting her off. "I've…done something terrible, but I want you to know that I did it for the best."

Candis handed Lhyme a small note, tightly wrapped in a small, thin rope. It had small bloodstains on it and Lhyme was scared to touch it. Candis knew that Lhyme was hesitant, scared and confused. So she grabbed Lhyme's hand, placed the note in the open palm and said goodbye before she ran off. Lhyme stepped outside and yelled at her to come back, but it didn't work. Three days later, her uncle and Jason came home from a mission to find the slaughtered bodies of Rai and Forest Vidranna at home. Both the Vidranna and the Akori families were devastated about the lost of two of their family members. Lhyme had been the one who had been hit the hardest. That's when everyone had been questioning where Candis Vidranna was. The only person who had seen her last was Lhyme. When Lhyme's parents begin questioning Lhyme about Candis's disappearance, Lhyme will get up and walk out of the room. Her parents didn't know where she was going until they heard a bedroom door slam shut. That's where she had isolated herself for a year. Then there was a knock on the door again and it kept knocking.

Coming back into reality, Lhyme realized that someone was knocking on her bedroom door. She ignored it, thinking it was only her parents, trying to bring her out. When the knocking continued, Lhyme was slowly getting irritated and angrily threw her kunai at the doorframe. She heard a yelp from the other side and an angry voice.

"Lhyme," the voice said, as the knob began turning. "It's me, Jason, and I'm coming in."

As if Lhyme had much choice. She jumped out of her bed and walked slowly to the door. Her walk only took her a few seconds being as her room was small and simple. She stopped short when she close enough to the door and placed her hand on the doorknob. When she flew the door open, she saw her fourteen-year-old cousin standing in the doorway, hands on his hips as if he was waiting for her to come out. He didn't enjoy living with her since discovering his deceased parents. The two never got along since they met and for whatever reason, no one knows. The villagers said they were like Yin and Yang, being opposites and their hair color. Jason had the snow-white hair, like his older sister, and had a maintained pale skin while Lhyme had the raven-black hair and tanned skin. Both from their mothers and both had their personalities. Jason was gentle, innocent, and smart that he had been selected to be in the Anbu. Lhyme on the other hand, has been violent, harsh towards others and now disobedient.

"What the hell do you want?" Lhyme asked harshly.

"I just wanted to tell you goodbye little cousin of mine," Jason replied unwilling. "I'm going to live with Uncle Kodda for a while and I want you to know that I'm going to keep an eye on you at the exams."

Lhyme was confused about what he was saying. She shook her head before speaking.

"Why are you going to 'keep an eye on me' for?" she asked, pointing her finger at him. "I haven't done anything bad yet."

Jason swatted her finger away as he straightened his new Anbu uniform. Lhyme had been busy trying to pick a fight with him that she hadn't noticed his new outfit. She looked down at her own outfit. She was wearing a black shirt with a short jacket over it and a pair of red pants that covered her blue sandals. When she looked back up, she grabbed his shirt and shoved him towards the wall.

"You're in the Anbu now?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

The young Anbu stuck his tongue out as he dodge a kunai. He wasn't sure if Lhyme wanted him dead or if she just likes to throw things.

"What if I am?" he countered and continued before Lhyme opened her mouth. "The reason I joined was because the position was for Candis; not me."

"Jason," Lhyme started as she walked up to him. "Candis had been gone for over a year and your saying you are taking her place? No one will ever, EVER take Candis's place! Not mom, not dad, not Uncle Kodda and certainly not YOU! That position was suppose to be for her, not you."

Jason was now getting angry with his thirteen-year-old cousin. He had always tried to avoid a fight with her, but it always seemed impossible to do so. Lhyme was always trying to get him to be angry with his older sister and it seems to be working.

"I wasn't saying that, Lhyme," Jason said, trying to calm her down.

"Then what were you trying to say?" Lhyme asked, calming down a little, but was still simmering.

Jason took a deep breath and started to speak.

"The Anbu had been trying to find Candis so she can be tried to murder," he replied slowly. "And there has been a spotting near Konoha and we think it might be her."

Lhyme grabbed his shirt and slammed him into the wall, her face full of rage.

"They are NOT going to try her for murder," she said. "There must a good reason for her doing that!"

She threw him onto the floor and ran back inside her room. While she was in there, her parents came up and saw their nephew laying unconscious on the floor. They looked at each other before noticing their daughter's bedroom door, wide open. They started to walk inside when a kunai was thrown at her father's throat. Blood went on the walls when the man fell to the ground, dead. Lhyme's mother looked at her daughter in horror. When Lhyme was done with packing her backpack, she turned to mother with a smirk as she grabbed her katana that was near by.

"Lhyme, please," her mother begged, backing up to the wall. "Don't do this. You mustn't."

Lhyme continued to walk to her mother, swinging her katana. Getting closer and closer, her mother was almost in tears. She was scared to die and scared of her daughter doing the job. Lhyme stopped right in front of her, smiling with her eyes closed. She raised her katana, ready to strike. A minute later, she nearly decapitated her mother's head, leaving blood all over her sword, clothes, and the walls. Lhyme sighed as she placing her bloody katana on her back and walked back in her room. She slowly walked towards the window and looked out as if she was thinking on leaving or staying. She climbed on her bed and placed her hands on the window glass. It took her a minute to get the window open and was about to jump out when something glowing caught her eye. She turned around and saw that a little light coming from her desk. Knowing her cousin was going to wake up any moment, she jumped off the bed and sprinted towards the desk. Opening the drawer, she noticed the small note that Candis had given her only a year before. Lhyme picked it up and took a quick look. She grinned and placed the note inside her pocket. She, then, looked into her mirror that was sitting on her desk and pulled her long, black hair back into a tight ponytail. A moment later, she left her home and her village in board daylight.

* * *

Hours later, Lhyme found herself engulfed in the dark forest, wondering around the grounds at night. She was supposed to meet someone before going too far into the forest. She was getting tired of waiting and restless. Then something rustled in the bushes, making Lhyme stop short. She was getting a little scared, but she kept her posture. She waited for a few minutes and nothing came. Turns out she was wrong. Right before she could draw out her weapon, a hand was placed over her mouth and her left arm was forced behind her back. She flinched in pain as a mouth slowly came to her ear.

"Welcome to my domain, cousin," the voice said. "The Akatsuki has been waiting for you for a long time now."

Then it went black.


End file.
